Stuck In You Heart
by hyuga nanako
Summary: sasuke harus menikah di usianya 18 tahun dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya, bagaimana kehidupan sasuke untuk membangun cintanya kembali dengan hyuuga yang pernah menghancurkan hatinya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimer : kalau punya saya, yang jadi tokoh utamanya pasti sasuke , tapi sayang ini punya om Masashi Kishimoto ^_^  
>Genre : Romance, Drama<br>Pair : sasuhina **

**rated: T**

**WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, ****TYPOS** , **NISTA**, **DAN BANYAK LAGI YANG MERUSAK**

Summary: dengan mata yang indah itu kau akan melihatku, dengan senyuman yang terukir dalam mimpimu itu kau akan menjalankan peranmu sebagai istriku, tapi dengan hatimu yang suci, kau membuat ku ingin terjebak selamanya di hatimu dan ingin memilikimu.

maap summary nya jelek ^_^

**Stuck In You Heart  
><strong>

**Ch 1**

"APA?" teriakan seorang laki-laki terdengar sampai menyebar keruangan yang tengah mereka tempati. Ruangan keluarga yang sangat luas, di kelilingi dengan warna dinding berwarna kriem yang hanya di tempati delapan orang manusia, empat angota keluarga utama yang tengah membicarakan masalah yang sangat penting. sedangkan empat orang lagi merupakan pengawal yang di tempati di setiap ujung ruangan hanya diam seperti patung.

"Pelankan suaramu,sasuke" seorang wanita yang tidak dapat dikatakan tua dan tidak pula dikatakan muda lagi. Ia tengah berusaha menenangkan putra bungsunya yang sedari tadi tak dapat menahan emosinya. Sedangkan laki-laki yang telah di ketahui bernama sasuke hanya memandang tajam kearah laki-laki yang berada di samping ibunya fugaku uchiha, yaitu ayahnya.

"Sudahlah ayah, aku tau ayah Cuma bercanda kan?"ujarnya sambil tertawa, walau tawanya terasa sangat memaksa di wajah tampannya.

Untuk mungurangi kekakuan di seluruh tubuhnya ia meraih gelas yang berada di meja untuk merilekskan sedikit syaraf otaknya yang tak dapat dikatakan rilex atau lebih tepatnya ia sedang stres. Sebelum tangan kanannya mencapai gangang gelas yang telah berisi teh, ayahnya langsung membuka pembicaraan dan hal ini membuatnya menunda acara minum tehnya.

"Ini yang ke duapuluh tujuh kali sasuke, aku tak pernah bercanda"kata sang ayah sambil melipat tangannya didada dan menatap lurus kearah anak bungsunya.

"Tapi, ayah. Ayah tau sendirikan kalau aku ini masih sekolah. Tidak mungkin aku dapat melakukan 'itu', jalanku masih panjang ayah", kata sasuke sedikit memelankan suaranya. Ia berharap ini hanya mimpi belaka, tidak nyata. Hanya mimpi.

"Mau tak mau, kau memang harus melakukannya" kata sang ayah . sasuke dan ayahnya memang keras kepala untuk perdebatan ini saja memakan waktu 3 kepala.

"Kenapa bukan itachi-baka yang berada di posisi 'itu'" kata sasuke sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang berada disamping kanan nya. Itachi yang sedari tadi menguap lebar karna menonton pertunjukan perdebatan ayah dan adikknya yang tak kelar-kelar, merasa namanya disebut dalam perdebatan ini tentu saja ia sadar.

"Hei, ayah yang menyuruhmu, kenapa kau libatkan aku sih?" kata itachi tidak terima lebih tepatnya menolak.

"Karna aku masih sekolah dan kau sudah kuliah" mencoba membela dirinya sendiri "bukankah dia yang paling cocok untuk itu?" lanjut sasuke sambil menatap ayahnya dalam kekakuan yang membelengu dirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih setia menunjuk kakaknya.

"Sasuke, berhenti menunjuk-nunjuk itu tidak sopan" kata sang ibu dengan suara lembut. Mendengar kata ibunya, sasuke menurunkan jarinya dengan malas yang tadi digunakannya untuk menunjuk kakaknya.

" Sudah lah 'pernikahan' ini karna paksaan pengacara kakek kalian karna telah tercantum di surat wasiatnya, aku dan ibu mu saja hampir kewalahan untuk menangganinya. Calon istrimu telah di tentukan sewaktu kau masih kecil" kata ayahnya yang sekarang tak melipat tangannya didada. Sepertinya ia sudah bosan memakai kata 'itu' pada setiap pembicaraannya.

Yang hanya tertangkap di otak sasuke yaitu hanya satu, bahwa tunangannya atau lebih tepatnya calon istrinya telah dituntukan sewaktu ia masih kecil, berarti sudah direncanakan 'cih menyebalkan' batin sasuke yang sudah pasrah oleh masa depan yang telah di pilih keluarganya.

"Dan pernikahan mu tinggal satu minggu lagi" lanjut ayahnya.

"S-satu ming-ggu la-lagi" kata sasuke yang bermuka pucat seperti melihat hantu. Itachi sudah tetawa sampai air matanya jatuh saat melihat ekspresi adiknya yang sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin tentang rencana pernikahan ini dapat diterima sasuke dengan 'begitu' saja . tapi, kenapa pelaksanaan pernikahannya tinggal satu minggu lagi. Ini tak adil bukan? Mengetahui ini saja sasuke baru tau dan membuatnya sudah kalang kabut tapi ini….. tinggal satu minggu.

"Pernikahan ini dilakukan sangat sederhana sekali, terlebih lagi jangan ada yang tau termasuk sahabatmu bahkan sepupumu, masalah ini sudah aku beritahu oleh kepala sekolah. Pernikahan resmi mu di lakukan setelah kau lulus kuliah..."fungaku memberi sedikit jeda untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan ini mungkin harus kau tau, bahwa calon istrimu berada satu kelas dengan mu" lanjutnya

kepala keluarga yang tadi hanya duduk kini berdiri meningalkan 3 manusia yang berada diruangan itu dan jangan lupa para pengawal .

Keheningan kembali terjadi diantara mereka. Sasuke tau pasti pendengarannya yang rusak atau ini hanya mimpi buruknya. Ia coba lagi merileks kan sedikit tubuh dan fikirannya yang tadi sudah lelah untuk melawan keinginan ayahnya. mata yang tertutup rapat seakan tidak ingin terbuka, sedangkan Yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya ada helaan nafas lelah, sangat lelah.

"Kau pasti belum siap untuk melakukannya?" ada nada sedikit mengoda dalam pertanyaan itachi untuk sasuke. Tapi yang ditanya hanya diam tak memberikan respon yang penting.

"Melakukan apa, sayang?" tanya ibu mereka sembari memberikan senyum kepada kedua anaknya yang berada di sebrangnya, walau sasuke tidak melihat senyuman itu.

"Melakukan malam pertama? Mungkin" kata itachi sambil memasang wajah polos sedemikian rupa. Mendengar kata itachi tentu saja sasuke membuka matanya.

"Baka.. dasar otak mesum" kata sasuke dengan bantal sofa yang ada di tangannya ia akan melemparkannya pada itachi yang membuat ini semakin rumit saja.

Bruk

Tepat sasaran persis di muka itachi. Tentu saja itachi akan membalas perlakuan adiknya yang tak menghormatinya sebagai kakak. Kelakuaan mereka persis seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Sedangkan ibu mereka hanya diam sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anak mereka yang sangat lucu.

" Sudah malam, kalian pasti sangat lelah" kata lembut dari sang ibu menghentikan kelakuan mengelikan mereka.

Yah, bagaimanapun mereka semua pasti sangat lelah melakukan rapat keluarga yang memakan waktu hampir empat jam. Pesti sangat lelah, terlebih lagi sasuke yang mukanya sejak lahir sudah pucat makin tampak begitu pucat seperti mayat hidup.

"Baiklah" ujar mereka kompak.

"Selamat malam, bu" kata itachi, sementara sasuke memberi angukan. Sedangkan ibu mereka hanya tersenyum pada mereka. Sasuke dan itachi keluar dari ruang keluarga melalui pintu yang 'wah' besarnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa anak nya sudah keluar dari ruangan, mikoto uchiha , ibu mereka memulai kembali aktivitas awalnya melihat-lihat majalah baju pengantin yang terletak di bawah kursi sofa, agar anak-anak nya tidak curiga. Sambil membolak balik kertas majalah ia tersenyum membayang kan sasuke mengenakan baju pengantin, pasti sangat cocok. Ia tak peduli, walaupun jam dinding menunjukkan jam 10 malam.

Kamar sasuke

Kamar yang didominasi dengan warna krem yang menyatu dengan dinding . kamar seperti ini jauh dari kata kamar tidur dan lebih cocok dengan sebutan apartemen mewah bergaya eroupa. Didalam sebuah kamar terdapat kamar lagi yang berisikan kasur, lemari pakaian, tv, sofa, meja dan ini baru dapat disebut kamar tidur. Yah sama dengan apertemen lainnya kan?

Sasuke tengah duduk di atas kasur yang empuknya, ia masih memikirkan hal tadi terniang di kepalanya kata-kata ayahnya ' Berada satu kelas dengan mu' sasuke terus mengigat kata itu.

"Satu kelas?" ia berujar pelan. Dan merebahkan badannya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya tanpa menghirau kan lagi baju yang ia kenakan dan sepatu yang masih setia di kakinya.

Esok harinya

Sasuke keluar dari aperte.. oh salah maksudnya kamar tidurnya. Ia berjalan malas menuruni tangga. Ia mengenakan pakaian sekolah layaknya seperti anak sekolah. Mata onix yang sangat tajam merupakan cirri khas keluarganya. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari darinya kali ini, apa ya? Baju yang tak dimaksukkan kedalam, itu biasa. Tangan kanan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana bagian kanan, itu pun biasa. Rambut yang di gayakan seperti pantat ayam, itu mah paling biasa. Hm, oya! Mata onixnya yang seharusnya dikelilingi oleh warna putih, tapi ini malah di kelilingi oleh warna merah. Ini ia dapat karna efek rumah kaca#plak maksudnya efek kurang tidur, karna masalah perjodohannya. Pria yang malang.

Setelah turun dari tangga, sasuke langsung menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan '?'. Disana telah berada angota keluarganya yang tengah sarapan. Sasuke duduk di samping kakaknya untuk memulai sarapan paginya. Ia hanya diam, tak ada sapaan dan percakapan. Mereka hanya diam. Saat sasuke hendak mengambil roti untuk sarapan paginya. Fungaku selalu saja membuatnya menunda aktivitasnya.

"Nanti kau coba baju pengantinnya" suara fungaku lah yang membuatnya semakin buruk, sangat buruk malah.

Sasuke hanya mengela nafas untuk mengalah, saat ini ia tak mau capek untuk melawan ayahnya. Rasanya di perutnya ada seekor monster yang bersemayam sehinga perutnya berasa tak enak. Hilang sudah selera makannya. Tanpa membalas perkataan ayahnya ia dberdiri sesegera mungkin ia ingin meningal kan ruang makan.

"Kau tak sarapan?" kata itachi ketika melihat sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa saat ini adiknya tak ingin diganggu. Kan sudah dapat di lihat dari aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

"Tidak" suara dingin, datar yang menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

**To be continued.**

**Coming soon**

Tapi sebelum sasuke berjalan meningalkan tempat duduknya ia teringat sesuatu, gadis yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya. Tempat yang seharusnya terisi oleh gadis yang selalu ia ganggu atau sekedar menyuruh nya , tapi sekarang tak datang. Tapi toh, apa pentingnya gadis itu di hidupnya.

/

"jika kau menolaknya, jangan salahkan kami. jika semua harta warisanmu jatuh pada sai, sepupumu.." Sasuke tau maksud ayahnya. "sewaktu kakek belum meninggal ia juga memberikan jodoh untukmu."

**Maaf ya kalaw ceritanya aneh atau terlalu banyak kesalahan dalam pembuatannya,saya butuh tangapan dan kritikkan. ^_^**

**REPIU?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclimer : kalau punya saya, yang jadi tokoh utamanya pasti sasuke , tapi sayang ini punya om Masashi Kishimoto.  
>Genre : Romance, Drama<br>Pair : sasuhina**

**Rate : T **

Summary: Harus menikah di usianya 18 tahun karna desakan dari pengacara kakeknya. Bagaimana awal kehidupan Sasuke bersama dengan seorang gadis Hyuga.

**Stuck In You Heart**

**Ch 2**

Setelah memarkirkan mobil sport hitamnya, Sasuke berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan malas, Apalagi mendengar suara fansnya ditambah suara Sakura, Ino dan Karin yang suaranya lebih besar dibanding yang lain. Tapi yang dipikirkan Sasuke hanya satu yaitu, bagaimana lari dari kenyataan pernikahannya. Coba bayangkan pria yang cool, pintar dan merupakan pewaris Uchiha Corp dan jangan lupa memiliki hotel berbintang yang akan menjadi miliknya suatu saat, dan terlebih lagi di cap sebagai pangeran sekolah.

Harus menikah di usianya yang 18 tahun, walaupun di Jepang sudah boleh menikah di usianya itu. Tapi ini terlalu terburu-buru. Sesampai di kelas yang di atasnya bertuliskan XII-A. Ia terus berjalan ke pojok kelas. Dan duduk di dekat jendela. Arah matanya selalu menatap keluar jendela, dan tak peduli dengan teriakan fansnya di luar jendela. Kelasnya merupakan kelas terfavorit yang terdiri 30 siswa kaya plus pintar.

"Kenapa lesu, Bung?" kata seseorang yang bermuka persis sepertinya hanya saja perbedaan terletak di rambutnya yang kini tengah tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Senyuman palsu. Yang bertag nama di bajunya U. Sai.

"Hm," tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela melihat bunga sakura yang mekar di awal musim semi.

"Kau seperti orang depresi." kata lelaki berambut merah yang berada di belakang pria yang mirip sasuke.

"Jika memang, kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar.

"Jangan seperti itu, bung," suara penuh semangat yang lebih tepat sebagai teriakan dari pria berambut seperti duren. "Hidup harus di nikmati,yeah." Lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan tinjuan tangannya ke udara.

"sudahlah Naruto," kini giliran pria berambut merah yang berbicara mungkin bosan mendengar suara rambut duren itu. "Apa kau menerima tawaran dari kelompok Akatsuki, Sasuke?" lanjut pria itu.

"Untuk saat ini, aku akan menolak semua tawaran dari Gengster manapun, Gaara." Jawaban Sasuke sedatar tembok.

"Kenapa teme?"

Sasuke tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke berjalan lebih jauh untuk meningalkan tempat duduknya ia teringat sesuatu, gadis yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya. Tempat yang seharusnya terisi oleh gadis yang selalu ia ganggu atau sekedar menyuruhnya , sekarang tak ada tanda kehadirannya. Tapi toh, apa pentingnya gadis itu di hidupnya.

'Kenapa aku memikirkannya?'

Ia terus berjalan dan di ikuti oleh Naruto dan Gaara.

Yang berada di kelas itu hanya Sai.

"Bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika kau menerima tawaran itu dan… kau mati." Ucap Sai yang masih berada di posisi sebelumnya, tengah menatap bangku yang tadi di duduki Sasuke dengan tatapan sinis.

**Di tempat lain**

Seorang gadis tengah berbaring di ranjang tempat tidurnya, kulit yang pucat terus memproduksi keringat sehingga di pelipisnya turun butiran-butiran keringat. Bunyi nafas yang tidak teratur membuatnya seperti terserang penyakit asma, stadium satu. Apalagi dengan selang infus yang melekat pada tangan kanannya membuat dua orang yang berada di kamarnya merasa sangat kuatir dengan keadaan gadis itu.

"Kau yakin ini jalan terbaik?" pria yang tengah duduk di samping ranjang gadis yang tengah tertidur setelah minum obat.

"Ntahlah Hiashi," sahut pria yang sedari tadi berdiri melihat gadis itu sambil berdiri. "Aku tak tahu." Lanjutnya.

Pria yang tengah diketahui bernama Hiashi hanya diam menatap gadis yang tengah terlelap itu.

"Mengorbankan anak kita untuk kepentingan kita, apa itu baik Fungaku? " Hiashi bertanya sambil membelai rambut indigo gadis itu.

"Mengorbankan dua orang, untuk kepentingan kita semua. itu lebih bagus bukan?" Fungaku meralat kalimat Hiashi. 'Kepentingan kita' diganti dengan 'kepentingan semua'.

"Saat mendengar perjodohannya, ia langsung tak sadarkan diri. Aku takut jika kehilangan milikku yang berharga lagi. " Ucapan Hiashi pelan.

"Tapi, ini harus. Jika tidak, semua harta warisan Sasuke akan jatuh pada sepupunya dan harta warisan keluargamu akan hilang. Tapi bagi keluargaku itu semua tak ada masalah, karna Sasuke masih memiliki aset lebih besar dari itu. Tapi bagaimana denganmu, bukan warisan Hinata saja yang hilang tapi kalian semua. Aku akan membantumu, "

Hiashi berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, tapi apa bisa dua orang yang tak saling mencintai disatukan?" ada keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Harus bisa," Fungaku berusaha untuk menyakinkan dirinya dan Hiashi. " Apalagi sasuke itu adalah masa lalunya pasti itu mudah. Bagaimanapun caranya mereka harus di satukan." lanjutnya dengan suara yang berat.

**Di Butik**

"Baguskan Sasuke?" tanya sang Ibu pada putra bungsunya.

Sesudah pulang sekolah seperti keinginan ayahnya, Ibunya langsung menyuruhnya untuk kebutik melihat baju pengantin yang telah di siapkan keluarga mereka sebelumnya. Sasuke melihat pantulan dirinya dari cermin besar yang memang di buat khusus dari pihak butik. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Ia tak menyangka bahwa akan menikah dengan wanita yang tidak dikenalnya sebelumnya, belum mengenalnya atau belum dapat diketahuinya.

Sasuke melihat baju yang disangkutkan di lemari khusus begitu indah, jika orang yang di nikahinya adalah orang yang disukai mungkin iya akan senang untuk melakukan pernikahan ini, tapi sayang cowok tampan ini belum melabuhkan hatinya pada wanita lain. Tapi ia tak begitu peduli sekarang.

"Calon istrimu, sekarang lagi sakit. Jadi ia tak dapat kesini, padahal Ibu ingin melihatnya." ada nada kecewa di kalimat Ibu Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengetutkan dahinya. Memikirkan siapa saja yang tak hadir di kelasnya, tapi, tak satupun ia mengingat nama temannya yang tak hadir.

'Siapa?... Apa jangan-jangan…'

**Di ruangan kerja Fungaku**

"Be..besok?" Tanya Sasuke, yang berdiri di depan meja kerja ayahnya.

"Hm, begitulah. pengacara Kakekmu menginginkan lebih cepat."

"…" tak ada respon dari Sasuke.

'sial, kenapa pengacara itu meminta lebih cepat sih? Kenapa dia yang kebelat minta aku nikah? Menyebalkan.' batin Sasuke.

Fungaku berdiri berjalan kearah jendela yang dapat langsung menatap taman di belakang masionnya. Tapi apa yang ingin di lihat pada malam hari apa lagi hari ini hujan?. Sasuke hanya diam merasa peran yang sulit ia jalani, seakan telah ditentukan oleh takdir. (Ini semua terjadi karna author yang bego' nulis cerita).

"Jika kau menolaknya, jangan salahkan kami. jika semua harta warisanmu jatuh pada Sai, sepupumu," Sasuke tau maksud ayahnya.

"Sewaktu kakek belum meninggal, ia memberikan jodoh untukmu."

**Esok harinya**

Keluarga Sasuke tengah berada di restoran yang di buat khusus untuk perbincangan bisnis, sebelum melakukan pernikahan. Lima belas menit sudah mereka menunggu calon besannya. Sasuke adalah orang yang paling malas jika ia disuruh menunggu. Terpaksa Sasuke hanya melamun menantikan .. er .. calon istrinya yang tidak kunjung datang.

Dari jauh terlihat dua orang yang satu seumuran dengan Fungaku dan yang satunya lagi seumuran Itachi.

"Itu mereka," ujar Fungaku melihat kearah yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

Itachi menyengol badan Sasuke yang berada disampingnya, Sasuke yang tadi melamun sambil melihat gelas di depan mukanya kini mulai sadar, karna ulah Itachi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke cuek.

"Mereka sudah datang,"

Sasuke melihat orang yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, tak ada tanda wanita disana.

'Semoga dia masih sakit.' ucapan do'a yang dilantulkan Sasuke kepada tuhannya, dikabulkan? Entahlah.

Jarak mereka dengan dua orang itu sekitar 3 meteran. Mereka berjalan mendekati keluarga Uchiha ini. Pria yang berada dibelakang pria yang sudah tua itu memberikan senyuman kepada mereka. akh bukan, itu hanya dihadiahkan untuk Sasuke dan itu bukan senyuman melainkan seringaian. Pria berambut coklat itu terus menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sasuke tau seringaian itu di tujukan padanya, tapi ia tak membalas. Sasuke lebih memfokuskan penglihatannya pada mata _lavender_ pria itu ketimbang membalas seringaian.

'Mata itu,'

Dua pria itu sekarang tepat di depan mereka, Fungaku mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk.

"Mana calon menantuku, Hiashi?" sepertinya Mikoto sudah tak sabaran menantikan menantunya.

Seorang gadis manis menghampiri mereka dari kejauhan sambil berlari kecil.

"ma-maaf, ak-aku ter-terlambat." suara wanita muda yang tengah tergesa-gesa namun tersenyum manis, walau palsu.

Semua mata Uchiha tertuju padanya. keluarga Uchiha melihat wanita itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan, terpesona. Kecuali, laki-laki yang tengah bermuka pucat dan memiliki tatapan yang bukan terpesona melainkan terkejut . Uchiha Sasuke dengan mulut terbuka.

" Hinata, dia calon suamimu, pasti kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal, bukan?" Hiashi bertanya pada wanita yang terlambat tadi, tapi arah matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Gadis yang bernama Hinata melihat arah mata ayahnya menatap.

Senyuman yang tadi menghiasi bibirnya luntur ketika melihat Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sa-Sasu-Sasuke"

**Kamar sasuke**.

Mulai dari sini kehidupan pengantin baru.

Suami yang yang bersandar di punggung ranjang sesudah habis mandi dan membaca novel sambil menunggu istri yang tengah memakai krim di mukanya berada di meja hias. Begitu yang terjadi untuk pengantin baru, tapi ada yang berbeda. Muka yang pucat menghiasi wajah mereka. Hinata dan Sasuke.

Terkadang Sasuke mencuri pandang kepada Hinata dibalik novel yang tengah ia baca.

Sasuke dan Hinata telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri sejak 8 jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya Sasuke sangat tertekan dengan seorang wanita di kamarnya, apalagi jika keluargamu menekanmu untuk melakukan ..er.. kalian pikir sendiri sajalah.

" Sampai kapan kau duduk di sana, kemarilah." Ucapan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata salah tingkah. lagi pula hinata hanya duduk di meja hias dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"I-i-i-iya," Hinata jalan mendekati ranjang dengan ragu. Setelah berada di atas ranjang ia merebahkan tubuhnya agak ke tepi.

Hinata sepertinya tak bisa tidur, jelas terlihat dari tidurnya yang tak tenang. Membuat ranjang berdecit dan bargerak.

"Jangan bergerak." Suara dingin Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke takut. Takutnya hilang ketika melihat novel yang di baca Sasuke.

"Edgar Allan Poe, ya?" Tanya Hinata antusias

"Hm." Yang diartikan Hinata sebagai 'ya'.

"Apa itu novel 'The Reven'?"

"Hm."

"Sungguh?" kata Hinata menampakkan mata yang berbinar-binar. Hinata langsung mengubah posisinya yang tadi berbaring sekarang menjadi duduk seperti Sasuke.

Hinata tak sadar bahwa ia menarik buku yang tadi di baca Sasuke, kini ia tengah antusias melihat buku itu. Yang punya buku Cuma bengong melihat orang yang mengambil bukunya dengan paksa.

Tentu saja yang punya novel tak mau tinggal diam, Sasuke mengambil buku itu dari Hinata. Tapi, Hinata malah menepisnya. Itu membuat Sasuke naik pitam melihat tingkah Hinata karna hampir 5 menit melakukan itu dan sebanyah 7 kali tangan Sasuke ditepisnya. Hinata tidak sadar akan kelakuannya.

"Ehm,"

'Ehm' Sasuke membuat Hinata sadar kalau ada yang salah. Tentu saja salah Sasuke yang tadi tengah membaca novel, novelnya malah di tarik Hinata.

'Aku bodoh.' batin Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"M-ma-maaf" hinata menyerahkan novel sasuke dengan takut dan wajah menunduk. Sasuke mengambil novelnya dari tangan Hinata dengan pelan , halus dan langsung membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

Hinata terkenjut dengan tingkah Sasuke yang membuang novel miliknya, terlebih dengan tatapan yang tajam dan menyeringai pada Hinata.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dengan tubuh hinata, memeluk hinata dari samping. Lalu Sasuke berbisik pada Hinata dengan sedikit berdesis.

"kau akan ku hukum."

Sasuke berbisik di dekat telinga Hinata dan terus turun ke leher jenjang Hinata. Nafas Sasuke begitu memburu di leher Hinata. Membuat Hinata bermuka merah semerah tomat, tak ada perlawanan darinya, bukan tak ada tapi belum bisa. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya pada Hinata.

Dan…

**Di ruangan luar kamar Sasuke**.

"Kau yakin, telah memberikan obat itu?"

"Yakin,"

"Tapi, kenapa tak terjadi apa-apa?"

Tiba - tiba

"AWK… SAKIT," teriakan Hinata dari dalam kamar.

Itachi, Neji, Fungaku, dan Hashi saling berpandangan ketika mendengar teriakan itu. Dalam waktu 5 dekik mereka sudah mendekatkan telinga mereka ke pintu kamar Sasuke, penasaran apa yang terjadi di kamar itu. Karna pintunya besar jadi mereka tak perlu rebutan untuk mencuri dengar.

Hening sejenak.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" kini giliran Sasuke yang berbicara dari dalam ruangan itu.

"I-iya," suara Hinata terdengar menahan sakit.

"Iya-iya aku tau,"

"Auw.."

"Jika tak tahan bilang padaku, jangan di tahan."

"I-iya."

Itachi dan Niji saling mencuri dengar sambil mermuka merah. Apa yang di tahan?

"Ehm, se-sebaiknya ki-kita keluar saja." Fungaku mengambil langkah bijak.

"I-ide ba-bagus."

Mereka semua keluar dengan wajah bersemu merah dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

* Nana-chan, lagi ngintip Sasuke dan Hinata di dalam kamar*

Settingnya kita ambil di kamar. Setelah teriakan Hinata.

Sasuke tengah menatap kebawah ranjang tempat tidurnya, melihat gadis yang sedang duduk dilantai, bukan duduk tapi terjatuh dari ranjang. Sasuke hanya menatap gadis yang meringis kesakitan, sambil menyentuh kakinya walau tertutup piyamanya. jika Hinata bukan gadis yang kuat ia pasti sudah menangis sekarang, mungkin sedikit kita ralat, jika di depannya adalah keluarganya pasti Hinata sudah menangis sekarang. Tidak mau terlihat cengeng apalagi di depan suaminya Hinata terus menahannya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil melihat gadis yang mengelus kakinya.

Jika Hinata adalah gadis yang pemberani dia pasti akan berteriak kepada Sasuke dengan jawaban. " Kau bodoh ya? Tentu saja aku tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Tapi sayang seribu kali sayang, Hinata hanya gadis yang penakut apalagi bila bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"I-iya," itulah jawaban Hinata sambil menahan sakit.

Melihat Hinata sedang menahan sakit , Sasuke malah tersenyum senang. Yang menurut Hinata itu adalah senyum kematian baginya.

'Pemandangan yang indah,' batin Sasuke.

Apa Sasuke Psikopat, yang senang bila orang kesakitan? Jawabannya adalah ya, Sasuke akan menjadi Psikopat yang mengerikan untuk Hinata.

"Iya-iya aku tau, itu pasti sangat sakit," kalimatnya menjadi setengah berbisik tapi tetap mempertahankan senyumnya kematiannya.

Hinata tidak habis pikir, kenapa pria yang tengah menatapnya itu tidak sedikit pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Padahal semua ini terjadi karna tuan Uchiha muda itu. Jika saja dia tak mencium leher Hinata, mungkin Hinata masih berada di ranjang empuk itu. Dan jika reflek Hinata tidak buruk mungkin pula Hinata tidak akan terjatuh. Harus berusaha bangun sendiri.

"Auw..auw," Hinata berusaha untuk berjalan ke tepian ranjangnya.

"Jika tak tahan bilang padaku, jangan di tahan."

'Apanya yang ditahan? Sakitnya?' batin Hinata, mencerna perkataan Sasuke.

"I-iya," Hinata telah berhasil untuk duduk di tepian ranjang. Merebahkan tubuhnya dan meluruskan kakinya yang sakit, menarik selimut sampai dagunya dan mencoba tidur membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa kau melewatkan malam ini begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau malam ini ka.." ucap Sasuke. Perkataannya terpotong oleh kata Hinata.

"Tidak," balas hinata tegas. Takut Sasuke mempermainkannya lagi seperti tadi, sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan kembali membelakangi Sasuke.

" Berani sekali kau memotong pembicaraanku, kau tidur di sofa." perintah Sasuke tegas sambil menunjuk sofa di ujung ruangan.

Sasuke hanya menatap pungung Hinata turun ke pinggulnya, walau membelakangi Sasuke, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat tangan Hinata memeluk bantal di sampingnya. yang menurut Sasuke gaya tidur Hinata sangatlah manis, tapi ia tidak mengakuinya.

"A-apa?" Hinata tak mempercayai pendengarannya, ia langsung menoleh kebelakang. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Hinata disuruh tidur di sofa.

"Apa telinggamu rusak, nona?" sindir Sasuke.

Entah karna alasan apa Sasuke menyuruh Hinata untuk tidur di sofa, mungkinkah karna ketidak sangupnya menerima takdirnya bahwa dia sudah menikah atau karna masa lalunya yang..., pokoknya Sasuke ingin menyuruh Hinata.

"T-tapi..."

"Turun." hampir saja Sasuke berteriak menyuruh Hinata untuk turun dari ranjangnya.

Hinata langsung menyibakkan selimutnya dan menuruni ranjang menuju sofa yang biasanya digunakan Sasuke untuk santai. sepertinya ada yang tidak akan tidur malam ini. Hinata berjalan dengan menahan amarah.

'Benar-benar tidak berubah,' batin Hinata mengerutu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerang hewan yang menyedihkan." Sasuke berbicara pada diri sendiri yang sebenarnya bisa kapan saja ia menyerang Hinata dan saat ini ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke yakin bahwa Hinata mendengar perkataannya tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak menghiraukan dan lebih memfokuskan bagaimana cara agar bisa tertidur lelap di sofa.

' Untung saja aku tak meminum obat dari ayah, kalau iya, aku bisa menyerang anak kelinci yang dari dulu hingga sekarang masih sangat menyedihkan .'

**TBC**

Fiuhhh, selesai juga ch 2 ini. Harus diketik ulang, karna flashdisk q hilang dan terpaksa idenya 'sedikit' di renovasi. Q harap kalian suka. Waktu liat repiu ch 1, banyak kesalahan huruf, aku khilaf. Jujur nilai aku buruk, apa lagi jika di suruh buat cerita, hufft parah pokoknya. Untuk saat ini aku mungkin lebih ke sasuke ketimbang hinata.

Edgar Allan Poe adalah penulis yang sangat terkenal pada tahun(lahir 19 januari 1809 – meninggal 7 october 1849) yang kematiannya masih desah-desus. Terkenal dengan banyak karya.

**Thanks for**

**Yuki Tsukushi, Uchiihyuu Nagisa, Chikuma new, Miya-hime Nakashinki, Yukino amai,** ( makasih, untuk petunjuk hurufnya ^_^). **Atamae hinasudachi, lonelyclover, uchiha Keisha, hyuuchiha prinka, ichsana-hyuuga** (makasih udah mau baca cerita abal ini ^^,).


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** Sasuhina

**Genre:** romance, drama

**Rate:** T

**WARNING :** ABAL, GAJE, TYPOS , NISTA, ETC

**Summary:** Dengan mata yang indah itu kau akan melihatku, dengan senyuman yang terukir dalam mimpimu itu kau akan menjalankan peranmu sebagai istriku, tapi dengan hatimu yang suci, kau membuat ku ingin terjebak selamanya di hatimu dan ingin memilikimu.

Harus menikah di usianya 18 tahun karna desakan dari pengacara kakeknya. Bagaimana awal kehidupan Sasuke bersama dengan seorang gadis Hyuga.

**Ch 3**

**Stuck In You Heart**

Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru, sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya . Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan yang disana hanya ada Mikoto. Sedangkan yang lain sudah memulai aktivitas masing-masing. Mikoto hanya membalikkan majalah dengan hati berseri-seri.

Sasuke duduk ditempat yang menurutnya dekat dengan posisi tubuhnya sekarang. Sasuke mengambil roti tawar yang memang tidak jauh dari tempatnya, tidak menghiraukan ibunya yang memandanginya dengan tatapan bingung. Sasuke mengoles selai coklat dengan tipis dan tergesa-gesa.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada mengoda.

"Ibu, mana jambekerku?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan Mikoto, sembari melipat rotinya dari dua sisi yang berlawanan.

"Di gudang, sayang." Jawab Mikoto dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke majalah.

"Kenapa ibu meletakkan di gudang?" Tanya Sasuke seperti tak terima.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan sekarang ada Hinata, jadi kau bisa dibangunkan olehnya."

"Apa? Di bangunkan? Ibu tahu tidak, kalau gadis itu sekarang masih molor di kasurku." Tutur kata Sasuke sangat tidak sopan untuk berbicara pada ibunya, tapi Mikoto sudah tau kebiasaan bicara Sasuke.

"Hm, sudahlah biasanya juga kau terlambatkan?" Mikoto menghela nafas untuk tingkah Sasuke.

"Tapi, tak telat selama ini bu." Sasuke mengunya roti dengan santai.

"Terserahlah." Mikoto menyerah dengan Sasuke yang jelas tak mau kalah.

Hening menyelputi mereka berdua.

"Ibu, aku pergi." Sasuke beranjak dari kursi yang tadi ditempatinya dan pergi keluar meningalkan ibunya. Tapi belum jauh dari meja makan Mikoto mencegat Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kepada ibunya.

"Hinata?" Mikoto bertanya dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Dia masih tidur, bu."

"Tunggu dia." Perintah Mikoto.

"Dia bisa naik kereta." Balas Sasuke tajam.

"Kau menyuruhnya naik kereta? Sedangkan di belum mengenal daerah sini?" Mikoto mulai tak suka dengan cara Sasuke yang mengangap Hinata bukan tanggung jawabnya.

"Dia tahu bu, sudahlah aku mau pergi." Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Terserah, nanti ibu akan bilang pada ayahmu kalau semua mobilmu akan disita." Kata-kata Mikoto sangup membuat Sasuke berhenti untuk berjalan kearah pintu makan.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menghelakan nafas.

Sasuke mengalah kalau ibunya sudah mulai mengancam, itu pertanda bahwa setiap kata-katanya harus dipatuhi.

Sasuke berjalan bolak-balik dibawah tangga untuk menungu gadisnya, walau harus menjadi patung dan dilihat para pelayannya dia lakukan agar semua mobilnya tidak disita oleh ibunya

Mungkin sudah 30 menit Sasuke terlambat ke sekolahnya. Sasuke mulai kesal karna gadisnya sangat lama. Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya dan dengan cepat ai menekan nomor seseorang dari ponselnya.

.

**Hinata POV**

Aku tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, tapi aku yakin aku pasti akan terlambat dan segera dihukum. Mana Sasuke? Apa dia meningalkanku? Pertanyaan itu yang terniang dikepalaku, karna memang aku tak terlalu mengenal tempat ini dan sepertinya dia akan membuatku bolos. Sekarang aku hanya melihat pantulan diriku dikaca. Semuanya telah siap dan saatnya aku segera turun sebelum aku benar-benar terlambat. Dan punggungku benar-benar kaku, karna ulah Sasuke itu.

Tring….tring….tring.

Aku mendengar suara dan getaran yang berasal dari saku rokku, dan aku bisa menduga bahwa itu suara ponselku. Aku mengambil ponsel di dalam saku rokku, aku melihat tidak ada nama dilayar ponselku itu pertanda bahwa itu nomor baru di ponselku.

Aku menekan tombol hijau dan kemudian meletakkan di dekat telingaku.

"Ha-Halo," aku mulai menyapa dengan seseorang yang berada disebrang yang tidak aku ketahui.

"_Cepat turun."_ Perintah seorang pria dari sebrang yang menurutku tidak sopan dan aku sangat tidak suka dengan cara bicara seperti itu.

"kau siapa?" aku bertanya dengan suara yang menurutku sama tidak sopannya dengan cara bicara pria itu.

"_Tak kusangkah kau berbicara dengan nada itu pada suamimu." _Seseorang dari sebrang berkata sinis padaku.

Dia bilang bahwa tadi apa? suamimu? Suamiku ? Suami? Sasuke? Tidak mungkin.

"Sasuke? Ak-Aku minta ma-maaf," aku benar-benar terkejut saat mengetahui itu adalah Sasuke dan membuatku benar-benar takut jika Sasuke harus berteriak tidak jelas.

"_Sudahlah, cepat turun aku sudah menunggumu,"_ Suara Sasuke melembut satu oktaf dari cara bicaranya yang selalu keras padaku.

"Ba-Baiklah."

Entah kenapa saat mendengar suaranya melembut membuat pipiku merah merona, sudah lama aku rindu dengan cara bicaranya yang lembut pada ku.

Setelah itu sambungan terputus dari sebrang, aku langsung memasukkan ponsel kedalam sakuku dan segera bergegas turun sebelum Sasuke berubah pikiran untuk menungguku.

**And Hinata POV**

.

Hinata dan Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangan kelas mereka, berbeda saat di rumah Sasuke lebih santai dari pada di masionnya itu. Mungkin saja ia lakukan untuk menjaga image dan ketenangannya dalam melangkah, walau tadi dia sudah mendengar ceramah dari penjaga gerbang yang menyatakan, jika mereka berdua terlambat lagi, maka mereka berdua akan dihukum. Karna memang ini acara terlambat mereka berdua yang terparah antara acara terlambat yang pernah Hinata dan Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya, bayangkan saja sekolah telah mulai satu jam yang lalu dan mereka baru tiba.

Hinata sebenarnya sedang terburu-buru agar dapat masuk dalam pelajarang Kurunai-sensei yang sangat ia kuasai, tapi Sasuke berjalan didepannya sangat santai jadi Hinata hanya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Jendela ruangan kelas dibuat rendah, kira-kira sebahu hinata yang tubuhnya sangat mungil. Membuat Hinata dan Sasuke dilihat anak-anak yang tengah belajar, hal itu membuat anak-anak perenpuan tidak lagi memfokuskan pelajaran yang diajarkan para sensei.

"SASUKE-KUN."

"SASUKE-SENPAI."

"SASU-CHAN."

Teriakan-teriakan yang menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke. Selalu Sasuke rasakan selama satu tahun berada di sekolah ini. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan sekolahnya yang lama di Korea. Karna sekolahnya yang lama itu 80% isinya laki-laki. Jadi, kira-kira hanya 19% yang melakukan hal konyol yang sering para wanita yang sekarang meneriaki namanya.

Walau teriakan itu ditujukkan pada Sasuke, toh Sasuke cuek-cuek saja. Sedangkan Hinata yang berada dibelakang Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak dapat bersantai, saat mendengar teriakan gaje itu.

"Siapa yang dibelakang Sasuke-kun?" Hinata dapat mendengar pernyataan yang menyangkut tentang dirinya.

"Mungkin pembantu Sasu-chan yang baru," mendengar jawaban itu, Hinata ingin berteriak kearah mereka yang sekarang tengah membicarakannya.

Pembantu yang baru? Pembantu yang lama dimana? Bagi Sasuke, siapa saja yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, maka mereka harus menyandang status sebagai pembantu. Karna Hinata jalan di belakang Sasuke, banyak yang mengira Hinata adalah calan pacar untuk Sasuke.

Jika ingin menjadi pacar Sasuke mereka harus lulus dari semua yang Sasuke lakukan, dan batas waktu hanya 3 hari. Jika mereka lolos, mereka akan menjadi pacar Sasuke selama 3 hari pula. Tapi belum satupun yang dapat melewati rintangan Sasuke selama tiga hari, satu hari pun tidak bisa.

Calon pacar Sasuke yang terakhir ditemukan pingsan di kuburan tengah malam, entah kenapa bisa disitu tapi ini terjadi karna rintangan yang sasuke berikan. Setelah kejadian itu mereka selalu pingsan saat Sasuke berada didekatnya dan mereka yang pernah mendaftarpun tak jauh beda nasipnya dengan orang gila. Tapi, walau terjadi seperti itu ternyata tidak mematahkan semangat yang akan menjadi calon pacar Sasuke yang baru.

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan sangup."

"Aku sependapat, paling berakhir di RSJ."

Mendengar pernyataan dari siswi-siswi itu membuat Hinata kesal dan sangat sedih. Karna Sasuke mulai mempermainkan wanita akibat Hinata.

Hinata jalan menunduk dan sangat pelan, itu membuatnya ketingalan jauh dari Sasuke.

Hinata jalan sambil menunduk tak ada niat untuk menegakkan kepalanya, Hinata tidak sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat tidak menyenangkan menghalangi jalannya. Hinata terus berjalan dan akhirnya…

BRUKK

Kening putih hinata yang tertutup poni sukses mendarat ditembok sekolahan, seharusnya Hinata berjalan belok kearah kanan tapi Hinata malah jalan lurus kedepan yang memang di disana ada tembok yang sangat kokoh walau dihancurkan dengan apapun. Hinata sekarang dapat merasakan keningnya agak membengkak dan pandangannya mulai kabur.

Disisi lain Sasuke sempat mendengar suara aneh seperti benturan benda keras dan kemuadian disusul dengan tawa riuh anak-anak kelas. Sasuke bahkan menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan gadisnya masih berada tepat dibelakangnya, karna dalam lubuk hati paling akut, Sasuke sangat mencemaskan jika Hinata diganggu oleh fansgirlnya. Tapi sasuke tidak memenukan apa-apa dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Gadis bodoh. Ha..ha..ha."

Sasuke mendengar laki-laki yang berada disampingnya mengatakan sesuatu sambil diiringi oleh tunjukkan kearah belakang.

Sasuke memperluas penglihatannya dan di ujung lorong yang tak jauh darinya, Sasuke melihat gadis yang seharusnya berada dibelakangnya tengah pingsan dengan disertai tawa anak-anak kelas.

Melihat Hinata yang pingsan, Sasuke langsung berlari kearah Hinata. Sasuke tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, Sasuke langsung mengangkat Hinata kearah punggungnya, sasuke melingkarkan tangan Hinata dilehernya dan melebarkan kaki Hinata agar dapat ia angkat. Dengan mudah Sasuke mengendong Hinata dan berjalan melewati tempat pemberhentian sekejapnya. Tak ada lagi tawa yang ada hanya teriakan tak terima dari fansgirlnya, karna selama ini Sasuke tak pernah mempedulikan perempuan sedikitpun.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan memandang pria yang tadi tertawa disampingnya.

"Jika kau mengatakannya bodoh, akan kubuat kau lebih bodoh karna berurusan denganku." Kata Sasuke dingin dan dipadu padankan dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke, membuat laki-laki yang tadi sempat tertawa diam seribu bahasa sambil menunduk ketakutan. Di sekolah, Sasuke bukan hanya dikenal sebagai pangeran, tapi juga sebagai pangeran tersadis yang tak akan segan melemparkan pisau tajam ke muka lawannya.

.

**Hinata POV**

Aku membuka mataku yang sepertinya tadi ditutup secara paksa karna ulah dinding bego' itu. Kenapa juga harus terbentur dinding? Kan _image_ ku rusak didepan anak-anak lagi pula kondisi kepalaku saat ini aku pastikan tidak lagi etis seperti dahulu kala. Aku menyentuh kepalaku dan merasakan nyeri yang begitu mengoda untuk menyakitiku. Aku menatap langit-langit ruangan yang sepertinya tidak asing bagiku, bau obat yang begitu menusuk, tirai pembatas, dan juga .. Sasuke.

"Sasuke," guman ku pelan dan segera mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

"Sasuke," sekarang naik satu oktaf, tapi Sasuke juga tidak mau menoleh padaku. Aku rasa Sasuke sekarang sedang menatap bunga sakura yang indah dan dapat dijangkau dari jendela.

Aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke, aku melihat Sasuke dari samping dan sepertinya dia tak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku memperhatikan lekuk muka yang sangat tampan, itu tidak dapat dipungkiri. Dan ini membuat pipiku merona merah seperti tomat masak.

"Sasuke," aku mencoba memangilnya lagi dan mengerakkan tangannya agar mengetahui keberadaanku. Dan itu berhasil.

Sasuke menoleh padaku, ia melihatku seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, aku sangat tidak suka itu. Tapi sudahlan aku tak ingin berdebat melihat tangan Sasuke menyerahkan suatu benda yang menurutku sangat tidak asing lagi, ponselku. Kenapa bersama dia? Pertanyaan seperti itu terniang dikepalaku. Apa dia mengambil dari sakuku.

"Terjatuh," dia menjawab seakan tau apa yang sedang aku bingungkan di hatiku.

"Oh," aku sih bisa saja menerima jawaban seperti itu, tapi itu tak masuk akal. Sudahlah.

Aku melihat tatapan Sasuke, dia mengarahkan mukanya ke mukaku lalu dengan alis yang mengkerut , dia memundurkan kepalanya dengan masih alis yang berkerut.

"Mengelikan,"

"Apa?"

"Dari dekat sangat aneh, tapi dari jauh itu seperti luka lebam perkelahian Gangster, menarik." Sasuke lalu mengarahkan jarinya ke keningku. Dan aku mengerti maksud darinya.

"Itu hiburan apa pujian?"

"Apa hiburannya berhasil?"

Aku mengelengkan kepalaku.

"Apa pujiannya berhasil?"

Aku kembali mengelengkan kepalaku.

"Jadi, apa tidak ada yang berhasil?"

"Tidak ada," jawabanku mantap, aku rasa itu bukan hiburan atau pujian tapi itu sebuah hinaan. Aku dapat melihat seulas senyuman dari wajah pucat Sasuke.

**And Hinata POV**

"Baiklah sayang, ayo kita pulang dan cari Hotel." Sasuke berbicara dengan mengunakan wajah datar dan mengantungkan tangannya di bahu Hinata.

"Hotel?" mereka tak percaya dengan yang baru saja di katakan Sasuke. Tunggu dulu, mereka? They? Berarti bukan Hinata saja yang menanya kata-kata Sasuke. Tapi bukan cuma suara perempuan tapi ini ada suara laki-laki.

Hinata dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang, dan menemukan laki-laki yang mengunakan mata onix dengan pandangan tak percaya, Sai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, kenapa kau mengatakan Hinata, sayang? Hotel? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Sai berjalan mendekati Sasuke, Sai menghempaskan tangan Sasuke dari bahu Hinata, membuat Sasuke memandang tidak suka dengan kehadiran Sai.

"Apa Urusanmu?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ingat, dia pacarku dan bukan milikmu lagi. Karna, kepercayaan dirimu yang terlalu tinggi, dia menjadi milikku." Sai tersenyum sinis. Hinata hanya menunduk lesu.

"Pacar? Aku bahkan lebih dari ikatan yang menyedihkan itu. Masalah kepercayaan diri itu, tidak ada urusan denganmu. Bukannya kau yang mengambil secara paksa dariku." Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan sinis, dan Sasuke berjalan keluar ruangan meningalkan Sai dan Hinata yang masih menunduk lesu.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu, Sai memegang bahu Hinata dengan kedua tangannya dan menghadapkan Hinata didepan wajahnya. Tampang Sai sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Hinata yang dari tadi menunduk.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Sai menanyakan keadaan Hinata yang seperti ketakutan.

"Ti-tidak apa, Sai." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sai dengan selingan senyuman kaku menghiasi wajahnya.

"Tapi, kenapa dengan keningmu? Apa Sasuke yang melakukannya?" Tanya Sai sambil melihat benjol dikening Hinata.

"Bu-bukan, tadi aku hanya terjatuh saja,"

"Bukan karena Sasuke?" Sai masih tak percaya dengan kata Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengeleng dan bertanya pada Sai, "Dari mana kamu tahu aku di Uks?"

Sai tersenyum, "Bukannya Hime yang mengirimkan pesan pada pacarmu ini," dengan pedenya Sai menunjuk dirinya sendiri dia yakin Hinata pasti akan tersenyum tapi, harapannya tak terjadi.

Toh Hinata sekarang memasang wajah binggung.

' Apa Sasuke yang melakukannya?' Hinata membatin sebab sedari tadi dia tak sadarkan diri dan yang menyentuh ponselnya barusan adalah Sasuke.

Sai melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Hinata agar Hinata cepat sadar, dan berhasil.

"Ayo, jam ke tiga mau mulai."

.

Hinata berjalan ke parkiran sekolah menunggu seorang yang berjanji akan menemuinya di sini setelah usai sekolah. Hinata menunggu dengan hati yang bimbang dan senang.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria datang menghampirinya dengan wajah yang sangat gembira. Pria yang memiliki mata onix dan rambut Hitam juga kulit pucat seperti mayat hidup tapi itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya. Seseorang itu tak lain adalah Sai.

Sai berjalan kearah Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku lama. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di kelas." Sai berdiri didepan Hinata. Sebagai informasi saja, Sai itu berbeda kelas dengan Sasuke dan Hinata tapi dia sering main ke kelas Hinata dengan alasan ingin bertemu Sasuke, padahal ingin mencari Hinata atau mengajak makan siang.

"Tak apa, aku juga baru sampai," Hinata memberikan senyuman pada Sai.

Cup

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi Hinata, sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan begitu bermakna yang dilontarkan oleh Sai. Hinata terkejut dengan ciuman dari Sai, membuat pipi pucat Hinata menampilkan garis-garis merah yang mungkin menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Sebelum pulang, aku traktir makan." Sai langsung mengengam tangan Hinata menuju mobil sport putih tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Hinata.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga orang pria yang mengawasi gerak-gerik yang mereka lakukan. Tapi, satu di antara mereka toh tengah cuek-cuek bebek dengan mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Sasuke, kau tidak cemburu?" seorang pria berambut merah menanyakan pada laki-laki bernama Sasuke sambil menoleh padanya.

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dengan sangat tegas dari pria berambut merah bata, Gaara.

"Dua tahun selama di Korea, kau tidak cemburu melihat orang yang kau sayang di cium laki-laki brengsek seperti Sai." Laki-laki rambut orange, Naruto ikut menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, aku binggung yang sebenarnya cemburu itu aku atau kalian?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya yang sepertinya mulai muak dengan pembicaraan mereka berdua yang dari tadi mengoceh tak jelas di telinganya.

" Itu.. ehm.. secara keseluruhan sih, kami juga cemburu. Mengingat kami berdua pernah ditolak oleh Hime-c..eh.. Hinata. Tapi, dibanding Sai, kau lebih pantas Sasuke." Gaara mewakili untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, tapi sedikit gugup dengan pandangan Sasuke yang sangat mengerikan.

"Sudahlah, apa hari ini kalian sibuk?" Sasuke bertanya dengan kembali memperhatikan kedua temannya.

"Tidak," mereka menjawab dengan kompak.

"Gimana, kalau hari ini kita latihan?" Sasuke menyarankan kepada temanya.

"Setuju, akhirnya kau kembali menjadi Sasuke yang kami kenal." Naruto senang dengan tak segan-segan mengeluarkan setetes botol obat air mata yang dibuat agar seperti air mata.

"Cih," Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar, karna Naruto akan memeluknya.

"Kota sebelah?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto menganguk semangat dan kemudian dia dan juga gaara beranjak dari tempatnya semula meningalkan Sasuke yang masih bergulat dengan ponselnya sendiri dibalik pohon yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dipohon dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat mobil sport putih yang sepertinya akan pergi dari tempat parkir, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Laki-laki dan juga perempuan yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut. Sasuke memfokuskan pandangannya ke laki-laki di dalam mobil tersebut, Sai.

'Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan, Sai?'

TBC

A/U

huft.. ch 3 dah updet, agak lama sih.

aku rasa ini masih ada typo, tapi ya sudahlah.

**ichsana-hyuuga **: lama ya? padahal aku pikir itu yang tercepat :)

**uchiha Keisha : **udah updet :), tapi ngak bisa cepat.

**hanata chan** : masa lalu dan romence nya itu mungkin akan ku buat di ch yang ntah keberapa ^_^ jadi, tunggu saja.

**Uchiihyuu Nagisa : **Sai antagonis? sepertinya sih, aku lupaaaaaa#plak ^_^''

**Via-princezz** : alurnya kecepatan ya? memang sih beberapa item aku hapus, agar bisa cepat. ^_^. dan memang beberapa kalimat seperti yang kamu bilang, aku mengambilnya dari komik Goong, :)

**Miya-hime Nakashinki : **Aku akan berusaha agar tak ada typo lagi, *semangat '45* tapi kalau masih ada tolong maafkan :)

**Yukino amai : **akan ku review :) dan aku menantikannya.

**hyuga konan**: masa lalunya akan kubahas ch entah yang keberapa. :)

**girl's 'love' blue** : ok, akan kubuat waktu 'gitu' nya di ch yang entah keberapa ;)


End file.
